East Blue
The East Blue (東の海 [イースト･ブルー], Higashi no Umi ['Īsuto Burū']'', literally translated as ''Ocean of the East) is an ocean in the One Piece World and was the setting of the first six arcs of the manga and anime and the Warship Island arc (anime only). East Blue, like its sister seas, comprises almost entirely of ocean, with a few scattered islands and a border called the Red Line. It is also the weakest sea in the One Piece world, as most of the detrimental factors native to the other seas (especially in the Grand Line where the four seas unite) reside the least here. In the Grand Line, pirates who are considered great and threatening in the East Blue are regarded as low rate compared to pirates in the Grand Line, such as Mihawk. The sea's weak status was demonstrated by Mihawk when he singlehandedly took out every ship in Don Krieg's fleet (except Krieg's flag ship, which he later hunted down) when they tried to enter the Grand Line. However, the East Blue is also the birthplace of many powerful characters, such as Monkey D. Luffy, Roronoa Zoro, Monkey D. Dragon and the late Pirate King, Gol D. Roger. First Appearance: Chapter 1; Episode 1 Historic information Loguetown, the city in the East Blue located closest to the Grand Line , was the birthplace of the late Pirate King, Gold Roger. Twenty two years ago, it also became the place where he was executed, and it was the words spoken by Roger just before his death that set off the Great Age of Pirates. It became a stopping place for pirates heading towards the Grand Line, as a nearby Lighthouse lit up the route towards Reverse Mountain, the entrance of the Grand Line. This ended when Captain Smoker was placed in charge of the town's Marines, though it could very well have started once again immediately after Smoker left his post in his attempt to capture Straw Hat Luffy. Places in East Blue *Dawn Island: Home island of Monkey D. Luffy, where he was raised in the peaceful Fuusha Village and where he trained on Corvo Mountain. *Shell Town: The city that the corrupt Captain Morgan controlled. *Shimotsuki Village: The village of Koshiro's dojo, where Roronoa Zoro and Kuina trained. *Orange Town: The village attacked by Buggy's Band of Pirates. *Syrup Village: Usopp's home village, the place the Going Merry was built. *Baratie: A famous restaurant ship in the sea owned by former pirate Zeff. Sanji was raised here. *Commi Island: The main base of operations for Arlong and his Fishman crew. It's also Nami's home island *Loguetown: A popular trade town in East Blue. It was the place where Gol D. Roger was born and executed. *Warship Island (anime only): An island set before the Grand Line, not a real Warship but called such as the mountain formation looks like a warship from a distance. It is originally a dragon's nest that rises from the ocean once every thousand years. *Mirrorball Island: An island from the Jango cover page arc and the featurette Jango's Dance Carnival. Home of Doskoi Panda, a very popular and high-class brand. *Tequila Wolf. An island where a bridge is being built. Trivia *The East Blue is generally considered the weakest of the seas because the average bounty for the East Blue is set at only 3,000,000. *Despite having the status of beng the weakest sea, East Blue, ironically, is home to some of the more dangerous islands in the series *The strongest pirate (until Luffy came along) was the Fishman Arlong with a bounty of 20,000,000. *The biggest pirate fleet in the East Blue was that of Pirate admiral Don Krieg. *The best rated swordsman in the East Blue was Roronoa Zoro. *Loguetown's original Japanese name is a reference to the 'logue' in the words "prologue" and "epilogue", the before and after sections of a story. It quite literally means Loguetown is 'the beginning and the end'. *Despite being considered the world's weakest sea some of the most powerful figures had previously originated from here, such as Gol D. Roger, Monkey D. Garp and Monkey D. Dragon. *East Blue is mentioned in the extra episodes for Strong World. The civilians there are old inhabitants of East Blue, now being inhabitants of Little East Blue. *A notorious pirate back from the Roger era, Shiki the Golden Lion, holds a grudge towards this particular Sea: he deems it as the weakest of the four, and yet the man who managed to defeat him, Roger, came from there, and also met his end there, preventing Shiki from killing him with his hands. He was defeated a second time by Luffy, who came from there as well. Characters from East Blue *Nami *Roronoa Zoro *Usopp *Monkey D. Luffy *Gol D. Roger *Don Krieg *Smoker *Monkey D. Dragon See also *Grand Line *North Blue *West Blue *South Blue External Links Site Navigation Category:Locations Category:East Blue Locations